prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Military base
Description Military bases are serve a wide variety of roles for the Marines and Blackwatch. They are used as staging areas, storage facilities, and strongholds in times of dire need. They are concrete buildings reinforced with armor, and protected by a local garrison. A steel fence juts out from the building to form a courtyard, making it a parking area for military trucks. The actual entrance to the base itself is guarded by a security device, requiring an officer's ID in order to access the inside. The interior of the base is a massive room with weaponry, trucks, and occasionally, tanks and helivopters. Oftentimes, specialized forces (weapon masters, pilots, commanders) can be found inside of the base. Their abilities can be acquired by Alex through consumption. Stealth consume is highly recommended in the base, as the base can enter a period of lockdown if intruders are detected in the building. At first, military bases are relatively unguarded and can be attacked with some degree of ease. However, as the infection spreads, the military will begin to add more defences, ranging from virus detectors to minigun turrets. Toward the end of the game, tanks and UAVs can be found near the bases. Attempting to enter the courtyard in front of the military base without wearing a military disguise will automatically warrant an "alert" status. Destroying Military Bases Military bases are much more difficult to destroy than Hives given the fact that the defenders are not distracted. To make matters worse, military vehicles can be found guarding the compound, making prolonged combat dangerous. However, it is possible to destroy a military base without too much trouble if the proper strategies are used. 1. Order an artillery barrage on the base: This one is the easiest to perform. Simply use a military disguise, target the building, and order the strike. The bombs will either severely damage the structure or completely destroy it. 2. Military vehicles: Military vehicles are capable of destroying military bases quickly. However, the amount of firepower that the guards can wield makes vehicle usage risky at best. It is best not to use ground vehicles, as they are not agile enough to avoid rockets or shells from the military. Helicopters make excellent anti-base vehicles, given their firepower and their agility. However, they are far more fragile than tanks, demanding some degree of caution. Hence, using attack helicopters is recommended, as they have a missile attack that can inflict great damage. Beware of other helicopters, however. 3. FIghting on foot: This one is probably the most time-consuming and places Alex Mercer at considerable risk. However, being on foot also allows Alex to take advantage of his innate speed to dodge attacks, something that an armored vehicle lacks. It is most recommended to consume or stealth consume a soldier armed with a rocket launcher and use the launcher to attack the base from a distance. This allows Alex the ability to attack from any angle and deal respectable damage. Grenade launchers will do the trick, though they are far more ineffective than rocket launchers at doing the job. Firearms are completely useless. It is also possible to use devestator attacks to whittle down a base's health. The best one to use would be Critical Pain, as it delivers concentrated damage to a target, ensuring maximum damage is dealt